Closing Doors and Opening Windows
by ilovetvalot
Summary: Companion piece to "You Can't Always Get What You Want". Written in response to Kavi's TV Prompt Challenge - Without A Trace: "More Than This". What happens when David Rossi's patience finally wears thin?
1. Chapter 1

**Closing Doors and Opening Windows**

_**Prompt: Without A Trace "More Than This"**_

**Chapter One**

He watched her serendipitously, stealing glances at her over his ten year old scotch. Not the best he'd ever tasted by any stretch, but it would do what it was designed to do – take the edge off of an uncomfortable situation. If he hadn't known that Aaron Hotchner was happily oblivious, he easily could have hated the younger man for what he was doing to Emily Prentiss. But, unfortunately, he _did_ know Aaron, and he knew that any pain he'd inflicted on the beautiful agent currently sitting in the corner booth nursing a glass of wine had been unintentional. He knew Hotch had a good heart; he'd never have flaunted his reconciliation with his wife and child in front of Emily if he'd known that she harbored those heartfelt, wrenching feelings for him.

It didn't change the fact the woman he'd slowly and steadily fallen in love with was miserable, however. He despised that fact with a purity he hadn't experienced in years. Allowing his gaze to linger on her patrician features for a moment too long, he heard the soft feminine voice behind him call him out.

"You know, you should just tell her how you feel," JJ said softly, sliding onto the bar stool beside him as he heard Morgan laugh loudly at some joke Penelope told; their small group growing more raucous as the night wore on. He couldn't really blame any of them. It had been a long hard battle to pin Foyet down. The culmination of his reign of terror coming to an abrupt end when he, himself had put a kill shot into the center of the psychotic man's forehead.

Glancing up into JJ's serene face, Dave offered the young woman a half-smile. "Where's your Cajun tonight, Jen? And that little ball of energy you gave birth to?" he asked, trying to distract the perceptive woman from her current line of thought.

"Henry's with my mom and Will will be along after his shift ends at the precinct," JJ replied succinctly, narrowing her gaze on the older man as he lifted his glass to his lips again. "And you can't ignore your way out of what I just said to you, Rossi," she added with a knowing look.

Damning his colleague's intuitive nature to hell and gone, Dave lifted his eyes to meet her piercing stare. "We both know that she's in love with another man, Jen," Dave said in a low tone meant for her ears alone.

"And we both know that she can never have him," JJ remarked, her eyes traveling to where Hotch stood laughing gaily, his arms wrapped around Haley's narrow waist, his chin resting on her glistening blonde hair.

Sighing as his eyes followed hers, Dave replied somberly, "I won't be her second choice, Jen. I can't do that to myself."

"Who says you be her second choice, Dave. She doesn't even realize you're an option," JJ returned briskly, shifting in her seat as another bar patron reached around her for his drink. Waiting until he'd withdrawn JJ continued, her voice just loud enough for him to hear over the din of background noise behind them, "Listen to me, Dave," JJ urged, "Let her know that there's more than one opportunity for happiness out there. Don't let yourself miss a chance to be happy because you're afraid of what might or might not be. Focus on _what is, _Rossi."

"And what exactly is that, JJ?" Dave asked tersely, watching as the waitress delivered yet another glass of dark red wine to Emily's table.

"Emily is a free, unattached woman well above the age of consent, Dave," JJ said softly, leaning toward him as another customer jostled behind her. "She can't wallow in that pity pond she's in forever. Drag her ass out of it," JJ ordered.

"You think I've got some kind of magical powers or something?" Dave snorted, giving her a sidelong glance as he took another sip of his scotch.

"No. I think you should look at this as an opportunity instead of a problem. Might I remind you that you're David Goddamn Rossi, the original master manipulator and Lothario of the BAU? Women still swoon at your feet. I'd know, wouldn't I? I've had to sweep up their bodies," she laughed.

"And you know, better than anybody, that I haven't been that guy in a really long time. I buried that self-serving bastard a long time ago," Dave said, saluting her with his glass.

"Then I'd say it's time for him to be resurrected from the ashes…for a limited engagement, of course," JJ said, toasting him with her bottle of water as she winked at him. "Come on, Dave, turn on that charm that you're so well known for and pull our girl back from the edge," JJ pleaded, quickly glancing over at Emily.

"JJ-"

"Listen, Rossi, that's her fourth glass of wine," she said, nodding at where Emily sat, lifting the stemmed glass to her pinched lips, "Somebody is going to need to take care of getting her back to her place tonight. Now, are you going to do it or are Will and I going to be responsible for her?" JJ asked with a pointed look.

"Using guilt on me, JJ?" Dave asked with grudging respect.

"Whatever works," JJ shrugged.

"I'll make sure she's okay," Dave promised softly, watching as the bar door opened and a tired, worn Will LaMontagne walked in. "It looks like your ride finally got here," he said, nodding at the glass doors of the bar.

Glancing over her shoulder, JJ smiled widely at the man she loved. Turning back to Dave, JJ smiled gently. "You are a good man whether you want to be or not, David Rossi. You deserve the chance to be happy. So does she," she said, nodding to Emily. "Take a chance," she urged, squeezing his arm as she rose from the bar stool beside him.

"I never took you for the Pollyanna type before, Jen," Dave grumbled around his glass.

Bending to brush a kiss against his cheek, JJ whispered, "You'll thank me later."

Pursing his lips, Dave retorted gruffly, "Yeah, well, don't hold your breath waiting for that to happen."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Please drop a line and let me know what you all think. I love hearing from you!**

**Closing Doors and Opening Windows**

_**Prompt: Happy Days – Do You Want To Dance**_

**Chapter Two**

Raising his fingers toward the bartender, he waited until the petite redhead met his dark eyes before pointing down at his empty class, a clear indication that he needed another. Seeing her slight nod, he lowered his arm, waiting for more liquid courage to appear before he moved toward Emily. Two was hi limit, however. He refused to deal with her while inebriated – way too much could go wrong in an intoxicated state. Not to mention the simple fact that he'd agreed to JJ that he'd take care of her tonight. Why he'd allowed himself to be suckered in to that was beyond him. Evidently, he truly was a glutton for punishment.

Watching as the cute bartender dropped another half-full glass tumbler in front of him, he ignored the flirtatious smile gracing her lips. He hadn't been lying to JJ…his days as a womanizing playboy were long finished. It simply wasn't worth the effort anymore. If he couldn't have what he wanted with the woman he wanted it with, he was happy to go without. Cradling the cut glass in one hand as he turned on the stool, his eyes found her again, this time slumped against the bench of the booth she sat in, staring sightlessly ahead as Garcia chirped happily about something across from hers. He watched as she made the effort to smile tightly at the appropriate moments, but he could tell by the look in her eyes, that her mind was elsewhere. He knew she'd prefer it to be anywhere but here and he wondered again why she'd inflicted this evening on herself.

Was she trying to punish herself with images of what she could never have with their Unit Chief? Was she trying to convince herself it was truly over before it had begun by forcing herself to watch Aaron's happy semi-new wife fawn all over him? Was she trying to prove that she was strong enough to withstand watching Aaron's newly re-married life resume with Haley by his side? Damn it, she was as much a glutton for punishment as he was.

Watching as Morgan joined Penelope at Emily's table, he saw Morgan pull the perky technical analyst toward the dance floor as a slow song began compliments of the juke box in the corner. Watching as Emily stared wistfully at the couples swaying to the music on the makeshift dance floor, Dave inwardly groaned. Damn it! Why couldn't he just have fallen for some mindless floozy like he usually did? Why did it have to be this untouchable vision before him that tempted him? Grabbing his glass from the bar as he ambled toward her table, he listened to the singer croon about someone being beautiful and never finding true love with her. Fitting. It was exactly how he felt about the woman ahead of him. She was certainly beautiful…and he seriously doubted he'd ever be able to call her his. But he couldn't sit and watch her suffer alone. He didn't have that kind of willpower wear she was concerned.

Coming to a standstill beside her table, he stared down at her bent head as her fingers danced over her Blackberry. Raising an eyebrow, he nodded toward the phone in her hands as he asked, "Hot date?"

Lifting surprised dark eyes to meet his steady gaze, Emily automatically shook her head. "Not hardly," she admitted ruefully, fully aware that Rossi knew about her feelings for Hotch. "Just confirming dinner plans with my mother for next week," she said softly.

"Ah," he drawled, glancing behind him at the dance floor as another slow song began. Holding out his hand to her, he jerked his head toward the swaying couples behind him. "Come on, Em. Dance with me."

Her smile was tight and it never reached her eyes as she shook her head. "I don't think so, Dave. Not tonight," she whispered, her gaze darting away from his.

Bracing a hand against the table as he leaned toward her, he said softly, "Hiding in this corner will not change anything, Prentiss. Take my damned hand and come dance with me," he ordered.

Both eyebrows arched as his hard, determined voice reached her ears. Glancing behind him at where Hotch held Haley in his arms, moving to the music, Emily swallowed. Jesus, why had she decided to come here tonight? She should have just pleaded fatigue, gone home and curled up with a bowl of ice cream and box of tissues. But, no. She had to prove to herself that she could do this…that she could watch her dreams fade away. Meeting Dave's dark eyes, she frowned, but took his proffered hand anyway. "One dance," she ground out as he pulled her out of the vinyl booth.

"You never know, Prentiss," Dave rumbled as he pulled her up and against him, "You might find you enjoy being in my arms," he said, guiding her toward the dimly lit dance floor.

Settling against him as he pulled her into his arms, Emily muttered, "Don't flatter yourself, Rossi."

Laughing against her ear, Dave's hand tightened around Emily's. "You wound my pride, Prentiss."

"Last I heard, it could afford to take a hit or two," Emily retorted with a genuine smile as her body easily found a slow steady rhythm in Dave's arms as they moved to the melodic tune.

"So harsh, Emily," Dave chuckled. "Now what have I ever done to earn your rancor?" he asked easily, her soft body moving against his momentarily causing him to catch his breath.

Shivering involuntarily as she felt his warm breath gust against her neck, Emily didn't even consider her answer to his question, the wine having loosened her tongue. "You have a certain piece of equipment between your legs that automatically makes you my enemy tonight, Rossi."

"Oh!" he said, injecting his voice with a jovialness he didn't really feel, "We've reached the "I hate men," portion of this, have we?"

Pulling back just enough to meet his twinkling eyes, Emily nodded, "You got it! They don't call you the master profiler for nothing, do they?"

"I don't think it takes a profiler to see that you need a friend right now, Prentiss," Dave replied quietly.

"Oh, I need something, Rossi, but I wouldn't necessarily define it as a friend," Emily replied, missing a step and stumbling against him. Perhaps, she'd imbibed more than she'd intended tonight, but then, who would ever blame her if they knew her true situation.

Tightening his arm around her as she found her footing again, Dave stared down at her ebony head. "I think that it might be time for me to get you home, Emily," Dave murmured, watching her flushed cheeks redden further as she glanced around them, assuring herself no one had seen her slight faux paux.

Shaking her head as the dance ended, she felt Dave's solid hand wrap around her forearm, guiding her back to the booth. Motioning for the waitress to bring her another glass of wine, she watched as Dave's other hand quickly surrounded hers, gently pushing it back to her side.

"I'm fairly certain you might have drank them out of your preferred label, Emily," Dave said, his tone warning.

"Is that your eloquent way of telling me that you think I'm drunk, Rossi?" Emily asked, glancing over her shoulder at the older man as the jukebox began pumping out a slightly racier tune.

"I wouldn't qualify this as drunk…I've seen you drunk….Las Vegas, remember? But I would say that you're on the road to a hell of a hangover. Let me take you home, Em," he urged, staring deeply into her eyes.

"Ever the gentlemen," Emily smirked with a roll of her eyes. "But entirely unnecessary. I've been finding my own way home for more years than I care to admit, Dave." Leaning forward, she mock whispered, "Haven't you heard, Dave? I'm a capable woman. Some even say untouchable."

Bending forward to meet her eyes, he narrowed his eyes. "Humor me, Emily," he ordered, his tone brooking no arguments.

"Does that tone usually work on your conquests? Make them melt in a pile of goo at your feet?" Emily laughed.

"You, Emily, are no conquest," Dave muttered, dropping his eyes away from hers.

"Huh?" she grunted in confusion. Maybe she'd had more to drink than she'd initially thought. Especially if she was making a man like David Rossi uncomfortable.

Ignoring her obvious confusion, Dave sighed. "Come on, Em, I do have some standards. And seeing an intoxicated friend safely home is one of them."

"Fine," Emily finally conceded when it became evident that he wasn't going to let it go, "but this is a one- time event," she snorted, reaching for her long black coat draped over the seat.

As Dave helped her on with her coat, Garcia caught Emily's eyes and hurried toward them. "Hey!" she called. "You're leaving? It's not even midnight yet. You okay, pumpkin?" Penelope asked with a frown.

Shaking her head, Emily forced a smile to her lips. "Absolutely fine. Just wiped out. I'm going to call it a night," Emily returned easily.

Dropping his head, Dave whispered in Emily's ear, "Do you want to say goodbye to anyone else?"

Glancing at where Hotch held Haley tightly against him, her head tucked under his chin, Emily shook her head mutely. Her words with thick and forced as she said softly, "I don't think anyone here will miss me, Rossi. Get me out of here."


	3. Chapter 3

**Closing Doors and Opening Windows**

_**Prompt: Three's Company -"A Crowded Romance"**_

**Chapter Three**

Silence surrounded them like a shroud on the short drive back to Emily's condo, the only sound the swish of passing traffic and the soft music from the radio. As Dave pulled into her short driveway, Emily reached for the door handle blindly, anxious to slip inside her home and shut out the outside world. Stilling as she felt his heavy hand on her arm, she turned to look at his shadowed face.

"I provide door to door service, Emily. Just give me a second, okay?" he said quietly, his soft order seeming to bounce against the windows of the vehicle.

A moment later, he'd squired her to her door, his heavy hand warm at her back as he guided her up the cobblestone path to her doorway. He stood patiently as she fumbled inside her handbag for her elusive keys. With a trembling hand she finally managed to pull them from her bag. She watched as his hand reached forward, surrounding hers and slipping the cold metal from her hand and steadily inserting the key in her lock. Stepping forward as he pushed open the door to her darkened house, she turned reluctantly, feeling obligated to say something…anything. Staring at him for a charged moment, Emily finally found her voice as she asked hesitantly, "Would you like to come in?"

"I wouldn't say no to a pot of coffee," he replied, leaning casually against her doorframe as he stared down at her face. "I'd say we could both use one right about now."

Nodding jerkily as she tore her eyes from the mysterious man ahead of her, Emily turned striding unevenly toward the kitchen as he walked inside, shutting the door before trailing behind her.

His eyes took in his surroundings with a critical eye. Her home suited her personality…a mixture of sleek and stylish combined with hints of comfort. "Nice place," he said from behind her as he followed her into the small kitchen.

"It's a place to sleep," she shrugged noncommittally. Preparing the carafe of coffee mindlessly, her mind spun. Why was he here? Sure, they were friends, of a nature, but not so much that he should feel the need to worry for her safety…to put himself out at her expense. "Dave," she finally asked, turning to face him. "Why did you do this?"

"What?"

"Taking care of me tonight at the bar…bringing me home," she replied, feeling suddenly, unexpectedly drawn to the man standing in front of her.

"I can't perform a nice deed for a friend in need?" he asked innocently.

"No nice deed comes without a price in my experience, Rossi," Emily retorted, leaning against the counter behind her.

"So cynical," Dave chastised, his eyes glowing as he watched her cleavage thrust forward as she reclined against the granite countertop behind her.

Quirking her lips as she raised a brow, Emily easily returned, "No. Just realistic and I've learned most men have an ulterior motive for everything they do, whether they admit to it or not."

"That's your problem, Em. I don't easily allowed myself to be classified in the category of "most men". Haven't you realized that yet?" he asked, his tone dark and eyes probing as they fell on her face.

Handing him a cup of steaming coffee, Emily shrugged. "Maybe my radar has been on the fritz," she said carelessly. "My track record as of late isn't exactly impeccable, you know?"

"Quit blaming yourself," Dave returned impatiently. "You aren't omniscient, Emily. Right now, you have to concentrate on moving on…on deciding what you want for your future."

Taking a slow sip of the steaming liquid, Emily swallowed. "You think I have so many options, don't you, Dave? I'm pretty sure that I've backed myself into a corner."

"I think you've got more going for you than you know about," Dave replied evenly. "You've just got to open your eyes to the possibilities."

Taking another long sip of coffee, he dropped it with a clatter on the kitchen table beside him. "There's a way out of every corner, Emily, if you look hard enough for it," he replied darkly.

Studying his handsome face for a moment, Emily decided that maybe being cautious was overrated. She was a desirable woman…and Rossi most definitely was a virile man…perhaps, they could be a comfort to each other. Pushing away from the counter and taking a faltering step toward him, Emily pressed her lips to his before her better angels could convince her of the folly of her actions.

"Emily," he groaned against her soft lips just as she took advantage of his parted mouth. Damn it, she'd caught him off guard…and that never happened to him. Feeling her supple body sink against his, he couldn't help his own involuntary reaction to her touch as he momentarily deepened the kiss, his tongue stroking hers as she sighed against his mouth. But as her arms crept around his mouth and her ripe breast brushed against his solid chest, reality invaded. It wasn't him that she wanted. At least, not yet. Forcing his hands from her hips up to her arms, he dragged her back, staring down at her with heated eyes.

"Dave?" she whispered, leaning forward again to try and claim his lips in another kiss.

Shaking his head, he said roughly, "No, Emily. Not like this."

"Wh-what?" she stuttered, her eyes going wide with shock. She'd known what she'd felt as she pressed against him. The man standing in her kitchen was definitely interested in what she offered; she'd felt the evidence pressed against her.

"You heard me, Em," Dave said, with another shake of his head, making sure she was steady on her feet before dropping his hands from her arms and taking a step back.

"Why not?" Emily asked breathlessly, staring at Dave as his face tightened. "Why can't two friends take some comfort from each other?"

"Because you're drunk and not thinking rationally," Dave began angrily, running a hand through his hair. "And I'm not willing to be your consolation prize or play second fiddle to the man you really want in your bed. When I take a woman to bed, I want to know that I'm the one she wants there with her," he bit out.

"Listen, Dave, it isn't as though I'm looking for love everlasting tonight…No strings…" Emily began.

"Another difference between us, Emily. I am…I am looking for strings. I don't want a one night stand with you…I don't want to be the man you use to get over Hotch," Dave replied honestly, his eyes burning into hers as he stared her down.

"What are you saying?" Emily asked uncertainly, swallowing nervously as his words began to penetrate the fog her mind had receded into.

Shoving his hands deeply into the pockets of his jeans, Dave took another step away from her. "You're a smart woman, Emily. I think you can figure it out if you try hard enough," he told her grimly.

"I don't…" she faltered.

"Let me put it to you bluntly then," he declared flatly. "I've stood in the shadows while you've mooned over a man that never deserved you…a man that couldn't see beyond his past. I've waited for you to wake up…to pay attention and see what you had waiting in front of you. But it didn't happen the way I'd hoped."

"I had no idea," Emily floundered, honestly surprised.

"Well, now you don't have that excuse. You DO know. You know that I won't join you in some kind of fucked up crowded romance with Hotch." Sighing, Dave closed his eyes as he admitted, "Emily, I'm fairly certain I'm in love with you, but I'm not willing to settle for less than your entire heart. Half of something good just isn't gonna get it done for me anymore," he said quietly, meeting her startled eyes.

"I don't know what you expect me to say," Emily whispered, crossing her arms over her chest defensively.

Nodding, Dave moved toward the door. "I get that, Emily. Think about it. And while your thinking about it, decide what you want from a man. I'll wait for you, Emily. But I won't wait forever," he said, walking out of the kitchen.

She held her breath as he walked out, only releasing it when she heard her front door softly close. Walking mindlessly to the front door, she automatically reached up to snap the deadbolt into place, her mind reeling with these new revelations. How the hell could she have missed so much? Had she really been so absorbed with thoughts of what could never be that she'd missed seeing something that could be wonderful staring her in the face? Jesus, she'd started out this night feeling like she'd lost the one thing that could save her soul only to end it with a revelation that rocked her soul. What would the coming days bring?

_**FINIS**_


End file.
